


Responsibility

by Whreflections



Series: 30 Winchester Brother snapshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whreflections/pseuds/Whreflections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets his Sammy for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> 17\. Show

“Hey, buddy, it’s me.”   
  
Dean blinked slowly, everything fuzzy in the dark. His dad’s voice was soft and low, one hand rubbing gently over his back. He was still warm and sleepy, and for a minute he couldn’t remember why he’d be getting up this early. “Dad?”   
  
John knelt down by the bed, his face close enough now that Dean could make it out even in the low light. He smiled, reached up to ruffle his hair. “I know you’re tired, but you made me promise I’d wake you up when he got here.”   
  
 _That_  had him awake. After  _months_  of being told he was gonna get to be a big brother, it was finally happening. He’d been picked up at daycare the day before by their neighbor, Mrs. Finnigan, and he’d hardly been able to sit still for five minutes even to eat the dinner she’d cooked for him. He’d told her that his name was Sam already, and after that he’d told her everything dad had told  _him_ , about how important it was to be the big brother and how much he was gonna have to teach Sammy, how he’d have to look out for him. Dad had called a couple of times and told him it wasn’t gonna be much longer, and it was then Dean had made him promise that he’d come get him the minute Sam got home, no matter how tired he was.   
  
He pushed the covers back, reaching out for his dad’s shoulder to hold on when he picked him up. “What’s he like, dad? Is he-“  
  
His voice was rising, excited, and John chuckled, shushed him with a finger over his lips. “Your mom’s sleepin’, Dean, we gotta let her rest a little bit ok? She’s fine, don’t worry, but she fed Sammy and she’s gone to lay down for a little bit. And he’s doin’ just fine. Great, actually. Looks a lot like your mom.” The nursery was just down the hall and John sat him down in the doorway, a hand on his shoulder nudging him toward the crib. “Go on and see him.”   
  
He ran forward, only stopping when he got right up to the bars. His fingers wrapped tight around them, and he looked over the blankets pressed up against the side to see Sam in the middle. A few of the mothers at his daycare had come in with babies lots of times before so he’d thought he knew what to expect, but he hadn’t been ready for how  _tiny_  he was. He turned his head sleepily, whining a little, and Dean pressed closer.   
  
“Hey, Sammy. It’s ok.” He whispered, still a little in awe that he was actually a  _brother_  now.   
  
John squeezed his shoulder, reached over the bars to lift Sam up, carefully. “C’mere, little guy, let’s let Dean get a better look at ya, huh?” Sam whined again at first, but he went quiet when John cradled him close to his chest, bending to kiss his forehead. “Shh. You’re ok, Sammy.” He looked down at Dean then, smiling, and Dean grinned back at him. “Little, isn’t he?”   
  
Dean nodded, excited. “Uh-huh. Can I see him, dad? Please?”   
  
John nodded, motioned over toward the chair in the corner. “Let’s go over here.” He sat down first, maneuvering so Dean could step right up to the chair, between his knees. “You gotta hold him tight now, ok? And make sure you keep your hand under his head like this, cause he can’t hold it up on his own yet.”   
  
“I’ll be really careful with him, promise.” He held his arms out to take him the same way John was holding him. Sam looked so  _fragile_ , and if he hadn’t been looking forward to this for so long he probably would have been a little more afraid that he might drop him or something. He still was a little afraid of that, honestly, and when John eased Sam over into his arms he held on for dear life, pulling him in close.   
  
Sam wiggled, confined, crying a little and John’s fingers curled around his arm, tugging his grip to loosen. “Not quite so tight; just let him lay there.”   
  
That was better, definitely. He quieted down, one hand waving up to bump lightly against Dean’s chest. He smiled down at him, his heart racing. “Hey, Sammy. I’m Dean. I’m your brother.” Sam squirmed a little, blinking up at him. His eyes were just barely open, but he could see a hint of his own green there and he looked up at his dad, grinning. “He’s got green eyes, too!”   
  
John nodded, reaching out to smooth Sam’s hair. “A little green in there. But, they were mostly brown last night, and the nurse said they’re probably gonna get darker. He’s definitely ours though, I checked.”   
  
Dean laughed at that, holding Sam just a little closer again. “Dad!”   
  
John sat back in the chair, patting his leg for Dean to come up. “Here. We can both hold him for awhile, how’s that? Think he’ll be ok for a little longer before he starts cryin’ for his mom again.” He handed Sam over while he climbed up into his dad’s lap, impatient to take him back once he was settled. John lay Sam down in Dean’s lap and Dean curved his arm around him, holding him secure and laying his head against his dad’s shoulder, watching.   
  
John kissed the top of his head, rubbed his arm gently. “It’s a lot of work being a big brother, you know. He’s gonna look up to you, and you’re gonna have to look out for him, keep him safe. Think you can do that, Dean?”   
  
Sam waved his arm again and Dean reached out, carefully catching his tiny, fragile hand. He’d been looking forward to this ever since they’d told him, and he’d been sure he was ready, sure he was old enough to take care of his baby brother. He hadn’t understood until now, though,  _exactly_  how that was going to feel. He loved him already, but he’d known he would because he was family. This, though…this was different. He had someone to look after now, someone that was  _his_ , and that felt entirely new.   
  
He nodded, kept his eyes on the way Sam’s fingers curled around one of his. “I can take care of him, dad. Promise.” 


End file.
